doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom (film)
I personally am not expecting this movie to be so good that it inspires bootleg skins, but even so — not half bad, eh? :> Ryan W 23:09, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Two problems with the Plot section (I unfortunately missed the movie when it came through my town, and my computer can't handle Doom 3): * The first paragraph is almost identical to the IMDb plot summary. * It very abruptly mentions a "wormhole", without explaining what the wormhole is doing there. Ryan W 05:39, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Did anyone else notice.... Did anyone else notice that The Rock's charater (Sarge) could be a referance to St. Kelly in Doom 3 even to the point when Sarge (spoiler) becomes infected and turns evil? I heard this somewhere else also... : Kelly is an Irish name. It comes from the Gaelic name Ceallaigh, which in turn comes from the word Ceallach. I do not know what Ceallach means. The internet is unhelpful and I distrust its wisdom in this matter. It used to be a surname, until the North Americans got hold of it and turned it into a Christian name. In Britain the name Kelly, as a Christian name, is more often a girl's name than a boy's name. When I think of the name Kelly I think of the late Dr David Kelly, and I imagine evil Prime Minister Tony Blair shrugging his shoulders and saying "So?" when told of the news of Kelly's suicide. Ashley Pomeroy 22:17, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::Way to ramble on there... O_o Title I think the title should be changed to Doom (film). Those are Wikipedia rules, I think we should do so here. : Possibly, but don't use Template:Title, it doesn't work well on MediaWiki 1.9+ and that version needs sitewide css anyways. --Splarka (talk) 07:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :: You're right. : Since both titles are unambiguous, it doesn't matter which one we use IMHO. Note however that there is nothing "official" about Wikipedia conventions or policies on this site — see here and here, for example. Ryan W 22:45, 6 May 2007 (UTC) DOOM 2 : I read somewhere (i think) that the movie producers and ID are thinking on making DOOM 2. Lets just hope that it is about demons and not about aliens. 18:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. I just watched this movie and was hugely disapointed :/ J.P.|''Talk'' 05:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) this film is an abomination its completely non canon why is it even in this wiki? 16:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Because it has something to do with Doom that's why. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :It's based on Doom and officially licensed as a Doom movie, how exactly is it "non-canon"? Admittedly I've never yet got around to watching it, but from what I've heard of it, although it's not very good it isn't the utter Boll-ocks that some game movies are. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::It's non-canon because it's got nothing to do with the games aside from the name and being on Mars and having a BFG in it, not that it matters since nobody ever claimed it was canon with the games in the first place, kid's just a hater and grasping at straws.Kornflakes89 (talk) 08:02, December 30, 2013 (UTC)